Erinn Deities
The Erinn Deities are the group of Gods or Goddesses that reside on Erinn. Many of them side with others in wars. Members Morrighan The first Goddess introduced. Morrighan is the Goddess of War and Vengeance, and the sister of Neamhain and Macha. Despite her attributes, she is extremely kind and caring. She is an ally with the Humans and supports them to defeat the Fomorians. She also founded the Elementalists and called the Milletians to do battle against them. Originally she used Shadow to lead a war against the dark tribe. After the loss, Morrighan felt terrible for her negative actions and tried to apologize. She then analyzed his structure and found he was capable of controlling the forces of Dark and Light, and decides to help him awaken this power. She is even happy to call him "brother" as well. She is the granddaughter of Nuadha, but he intends on stealing her powers to make himself strong. Shadow's intent prevented this. Even over the years, she watched Shadow under her eye, and will always be there to support him. Cichol Cichol, the first god to be ever seen. He is the King of the Fomorian Tribe and the God of Darkness. He has plans to rule over Erinn then purify it by blood, though the plot has been foiled by Shadow. He has two children: Kaze'aze and Thanatos. Both have intents on destroying Erinn. Lugh Lugh Lamforta (sometimes called Lugh Lavada) is the God of Light, the husband of Neamhain, and the father of Triona and Elatha. He fought in many battles, and defeated thousands of Fomorians. One day, he joined Cichol renamed as Morgant, the Dark Lord, for unknown reasons. Macha Macha, the second goddess known. She is the Goddess of Destruction and the sister of Morrighan and Neamhain. In history, Macha is another Goddess of War who had extreme knowledge of combat arts, could read minds, possesses powerful healing spells, and most importantly, had such immensive beauty. One day, Macha fell in love with a mortal being, and therefore, gave up her position. However, the man she love dumped her for another. Knowing all this, she believed the mortal's love is full of complete betrayal and felt it was utterly worthless. She then committed suicide by drowning in a lake. Before she died, she left a curse; a drought was dread, plants would not grow, the lake turned into the color of blood, and so on. The residents paralyzed in fear and called her not a Goddess of War, but a Goddess of Destruction. Until the city Emain Macha she was commemorated and was immortalized for future generations to remember her forever, and the curse had been lifted. According to Cichol, Triona had the essence of Macha. In the plot, Morrighan fears these events. Neamhain Neamhain is the Goddess of Light, Morrighan and Macha's sister, Lugh's wife, and Triona and Elatha's mother. Rumor has it that she was forgotten during the Fomorian wars. She is also the Great Irinid of Iria. Thanks to her artifact, the Heart of Courcle, she built Iria with her own two hands. Her intentions are to relieve Tir Na Nog of its darkness. However, Cichol reveals his true intentions to her, and wants revenge. She even makes one attempt to kill him, and succeeds. Nuadha Nuadha is another God of Light, King of the Tutha Dé Dananns, and the Grandfather of Morrighan. He led many wars on Erinn, until he lost his arm. Until then, Lugh took over the thrown as he got a replacement. One day, Nuadha attempted to rob Morrighan's power though Shadow's intent failed. Triona Triona is the offspring of Neamhain and Lugh and the sister of Elatha. Being an offspring of a Deities, she holds in a Light within her. It is also said she holds the essence of Macha, one of Neamhain's sisters. Cichol had plans to use her in order to summon Macha by sacrificing her, though of course failed. Elatha Elatha is the son of Lugh and Neamhain and Triona's brother. He holds an essence of Light within as well. Elatha is not a mere human, but rather, an Incubus. Originally, Elatha had a "curse", to reside away from both Light and Darkness. His mother willed him to try to become one with Light, though he refused. The Darkness also tried to gain a grasp at him and also refused. He was ultimately sacrificed by Cichol to power one of his darkness tools, and failed. Shadow Shadow is the God of Twilight and the ruler of the Shadow Realm, and Morrighan's so-called brother. He intends on keeping the peace between Light and Darkness, and will do whatever it takes to achieve the goal.